Sher-John ou l'expérience raté
by LylsHoeg
Summary: Sherlock a décidé de reprendre les expériences sur le corps humain et son cobaye, le fidèle Watson décide de s'en accommodé.


Ceci est ma première histoire publier. Je suis morte de stresse, n'hésité pas a me dire se que vous en pensez.

* * *

Holmes avait toujours eu une fascination pour l'anatomie humaine.  
Il avait ainsi passé beaucoup de temps dans les morgues. Ce qui était parfait pour apprendre à différencier un musicien d'un cocher ou d'un sculpteur, trois métiers donnant des callosités aux mains. Puis il s'était intéressé à beaucoup d'autres choses telles que les marques de tabac, les cendres de cigares ou le papier.  
Et puis il avait été ramené à son sujet favori, le corps humain mais cette fois bien vivant.  
Pour être précis, il s'intéressait aux signes physiques du plaisir et il devait avouer que parfois, à son corps défendant, il réagissait lui-même.  
Bien sûr, sur qui d'autre que son ami le plus intime il aurait osé tenter toutes ses expériences ? Surtout lorsque l'expérience tournée au fiasco car perdant le contrôle de lui-même il s'en remettait alors autant aux mains du médecin que celui-ci se laissait convaincre par Holmes.  
A qui d'autre aurait-il permis de le voir dans un tel embarras ?

-0-0-0-

Il n'y avait toujours qu'un seul instant où Watson pouvait espérer faire pencher la balance en sa faveur, celui où son plaisir s'éveillait. S'il n'avait pas de chance, rien ne se passait et Holmes le torturait pendant des heures interminables, souvent jusqu'à l'aube. Mais s'il avait de la chance, en se levant son désir frôlait le membre de son partenaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça, un simple effleurement suffisait à faire trembler son vis-à-vis et à lui donner la possibilité de prolonger ce contact d'un soulèvement de hanches pendant que le corps qui le surplombait était encore troublé par ce contact impromptu. Une fois que les deux membres avait établi un contact plus franc, il était facile de les faire bouger en concert. Assurer de son emprise sur l'esprit supérieur de son ami à son froncement de sourcil et ses yeux fermés, il se permettait de mettre la main au centre de l'action en la faisant tenir les deux hampes de chair dans une même étreinte. Généralement ce contact donnait le signal du rapprochement où le corps sec qui jusque-là restait à une distance certaine se rapprochait de sa peau, laissant de moins en moins de place à la main envahissante. Une fois celle-ci sortie du centre des opérations, Watson enroulait son bras autour du bassin étroit d'Holmes pour plaquer leurs deux corps échauffés l'un à l'autre tandis que sa main gauche serrait l'épaule de son partenaire.  
Celui-ci s'agrippait aux draps des deux mains, les yeux fermés serrés si fort dans une concentration absolue et les lèvres jointes comme des portes de prison, luttant de tout son esprit contre son désir.  
Pourtant le médecin n'était pas inquiet, il avait gagné cette partie depuis longtemps et leurs membres dansaient toujours à l'unisson tandis qu'il couvrait de baisers la moindre parcelle de peau offerte.  
Surtout le visage, posant allègrement ses lèvres charnues contre celles fines et closes de son partenaire jusqu'au moment où le corps se relâcha complètent et que s'ouvre la bouche, geste tant espéré où il cueillait le seul baiser partagé lors d'une seconde sublime. Après la tête de Holmes gagnait son cou, essoufflé le temps de reprendre contenance puis il se relevait, regardant le docteur avec colère avant de disparaître et très probablement, de lui faire la tête durant quelques jours. Voire pire si aucune enquête ne venait le distraire. Pourtant ce soir-là contre toute attente le théoricien parla, la tête dans le cou de son ami qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Watson, est-ce une impression où vous prenez un plaisir évident à me faire rater mes expériences ?  
\- Si cela vous dérange tellement, vous n'avez qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre sur qui les faire.  
Malgré ces dires le médecin voulu profiter de cette ouverture pour garder contre lui son ami.  
\- Comment diable pourrais-je supporter de poser les mains sur un autre corps ? Demanda Holmes.  
Pourquoi croyez-vous que je passais tant de temps à savoir où a traîné un corps, qui l'a touché, les maladies…  
Non de vous seulement je suis assuré de la propreté indiscutable qui me permet d'oser vous toucher à mains nues.

Holmes était déjà sur le pas de porte et Watson parla pour lui-même ne prenant aucune disposition pour qu'on l'entende bien que ce fut le cas.

\- Qu'ai-je bien pu faire dans ma vie précédente pour mériter si peu votre affection…  
\- Vous avez sans doute été un chien gâleux ou un rat d'égoût ou un pigeon, c'est à peu près la même chose au final. Ou pire, vous avez été une femme.

Sur ces mots, la porte de la chambre se referma dans un claquement sec qui n'aura pas manqué de réveiller leur logeuse.  
Watson resta quelques minutes complètement immobile avant de se lever en soupirant autant de désespoir que de douleur pour se laver et se changer.  
Il était devant la glace de sa toilette, entièrement nu, il regardait son embonpoint, la longue et disgracieuse cicatrice sur sa jambe, remonta vers celle de son épaule quand il avisa le regard froid et sévère d'Holmes derrière lui. Le théoricien était sans doute entré depuis un moment bien que Watson n'ait rien entendu.

\- Si c'est encore pour des reproches, merci mais veuillez attendre demain matin, j'en ai eu assez pour ce soir. Dit-il en enfilant sa robe de chambre.  
A la stupéfaction du médecin son partenaire se rapprocha, ne le regardant que dans le miroir et enlaça leurs mains d'une part tandis que l'autre se posait sur la cicatrice qui le faisait boiter. Sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux, Holmes fit remonter sa main sur son ventre puis jusqu'à la forme ronde que la balle qui l'avait traversé avait laissé dans sa chair.  
\- Tu as toute mon affection John.

Celui-ci qui n'avait pu détacher ses yeux de ceux le fixant par-dessus son crâne dans le reflet du miroir ne tint plus du tout et baissa les paupières. Dès que ce fut fait, toute trace de son ami disparut comme un chat, il s'était faufilé en silence ne laissant pour preuve de sa présence qu'une porte ouverte.  
Bien qu'aucun d'eux n'en reparla, Holmes prit dès l'or l'habitude de signer toutes ses lettres d'un « avec toute mon affection, Holmes ».

Il arriva aussi, bien que plus rarement, qu'au cours d'un long voyage en cab fermé il enlève un gant, faisant de même à Watson pour joindre leurs mains nues à l'abri des regards.

\- Pourquoi seulement dans le cab ? Vous savez qu'on a un appartement en commun ?  
\- Justement, je ne voudrais pas que vous preniez ça pour une ouverture.  
\- Quel mauvais choix de mot… et j'ai bien peur que vos précautions aient été inutiles.

Seul un soupir lui répondit, bien que sa main ne quitta pas la sienne.


End file.
